The Tool Shed
by imanactordealwithit
Summary: "We had secretly been seeing each other for almost a month. Amazingly enough we had managed to hide it from Russia, god only knows what would happen if he found out." Latvia's P.O.V. please R&R :)


**Latvia can be a girl or a guy depending on what you're into. I made sure of it… I think… yeah. Anyway this is my first Russia/ Baltics fic so hopefully they aren't too OCC! Please R&R **

"Lithuania?" I whispered into the darkness of the shed.

"Yes! Here." He whispered in reply.

I smiled shutting the door. We had secretly been seeing each other for almost a month. Amazingly enough we had managed to hide it from Russia, god only knows what would happen if he found out.

"Latvia." I was taken from my thoughts at the sound of my name feeling two long arms embrace me from behind. "I'm glad you could get away," he said lovingly into my hair. "it's been getting harder."

"What has?" I asked craning my head to look at him.

"Keeping this a secret. It's been getting harder."

"Yes. But-but Liet, why can't we tell Estonia?"

"Estonia would blab in a heartbeat. No, for now let's just keep it between us, ok?"

"Ok." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Lat, we should be heading inside before we freeze." He gently kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you in the morning, da?"

"Da." I replied. With that we exited the shed and headed back to Russia's manor.

Lithuania, Estonia and I all shared a room, if you could call it that. It was more of a closet near the attic. We had three twin- sized mattresses all shoved together and a dresser on the opposing wall. This made the room especially cramped and uncomfortable, it also left little room for privacy which is why Liet and I met in the tool shed. The final inconvenient thing about our room was that the door can only lock and unlock from the outside. You're in here when the door's locked you're trapped. No windows to climb out of, nothing to hide behind, no fire escape and this far from the city no one's around to hear you scream. You get locked in here you're at the mercy of Russia.

This was the room I entered. I flopped onto the mattress shoved farthest into the corner and waited for sleep to take me to a better place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke the next morning to Estonia shaking my shoulder. "Latvia." He cooed "You need to start work. It's already six."

That got me up. "Six?" I asked in a sudden panic. I'm never allowed to sleep this late. "why didn't you wake me?"

"well I was going to but Mr. Russia said that you and Lithuania were out working late last night and wanted me to let you sleep.

"R-Russia said this?"

"Yeah?"

"O-oh. Did- Did he say anything else?"

"Uh no" Estonia was looking at me like I was crazy. "Why?"

"N-no reason." I said smiling running out of the room and down to the kitchen. I had to talk to Lithuania.

I found him cooking breakfast on the stove. "Liet!"

"Latvia! Where have you been? Russia would have flipped if he knew you slept in."

"He knows!" I said on the verge of tears.

"That you slept in?"

"No! well yes, but no, I mean he knows about-"

"Latvia, Lithuania!" Estonia called entering the room. "Mr. Russia wants to speak to you two in his office."

Lithuania's eyes shot to mine and we had a mutual understanding; Russia knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was shaking so bad by the time we got to the door I could hardly walk. We just stood there for a moment staring at the wood separating us from him. "Hey," Lithuania said still glaring at the door "everything's going to be Fine." I didn't know if we was trying to convince me or himself, all I knew is that the door was now open and as if in a trance Liet and I entered the office.

"Sir you called for us." the brunette said managing to keep a level voice.

"Da." Came the reply from the Russian. "I need to ask you two a few questions and hopefully you can clear my confusion."

"S-sir?" Liet almost whispered trying to sound innocent.

"You see, I've notice that you two have been coming inside later and later. Why is that?"

"Well due to the weather our work on the estate as gotten increasingly more difficult and-"

"Do not lice to me Lithuania." Russia said with a hostile grin. "You cannot fool me. I know you and Latvia here have a secret and I know what it is, but let me remind you that you _both _belong to me and cannot continue with your actions unless given permission by me. I don't believe I authorized this behavior."

I had scooted behind Lithuania at some point as Russia came towards us locking eyes with me and smiling sweetly. "Why hide little Latvia? Are you scared of me?" he asked grabbing my arm and throwing me to the floor. "You are scarred of me, but not enough to keep you from Lithuania. Why don't we change that?" He pinned me down, both of my hands held above my head by one of his own as he ripped open my coat. "Oh you are beautiful, Latvia." He said running a hand over my bruised stomach. "No wonder Liet has a crush on you. What do you say we make him watch?"

"Russia!" my lover finally screamed. "Leave Latvia alone, I was the instigator of this whole ordeal, take me instead."

As grateful as I was that Liet was willing to take the beating for me I couldn't help but feel a Heart wrenching guilt settle upon me as Russia loosened his grip on me. "Da? You wish this upon yourself?" Russia began to laugh "Well I suppose I can do more to you than Latvia." He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me to my feet, dragging me out of the office to the room we shared. The door swung open to show a surprised Estonia on the middle mattress. Russia smirked at the middle Baltic, tightening his grip on my hair. "make sure Latvia here doesn't leave, Da?" he slammed me to the floor and locked the door. Frantically I started pounding against the wood screaming out for my short time lover.

After about ten minutes I gave up and collapsed to the floor, an emotional mess. Estonia having been watching my emotional breakdown Finally decided to say something. "Latvia?" he said kneeling next to me "Come over to the bed and calm down everything is going to be alright"

"NO!" I screamed at him in a harsher tone than I had intended "It's not going to be 'alright'! He's still in there with him!"

"Who" Estonia calmly asked.

"Lithuania! He's taking my punishment for me!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! He and I just wanted, I mean…" I couldn't form the sentence but Estonia seemed to understand anyway.

"You and he got together is that it?" I nodded; marveling in the older's calm insensitivity to my emotional state and situation.

We were quiet for a while until I started thinking "What if he kills him?" I said clutching Estonia, eyes wide with panic.

"He won't kill him."

"Y-you don't know that. Mr. R-Russia doesn't like his property to be t-touched by others. W-what if he loses control, Estonia? What if Liet dies?" I began to cry hysterically as Estonia pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I promise he won't die" he whispered "You will see him again. We should get some sleep, you seem exhausted." Despite the fact that I had only been awake for near an hour and I was still on a high from the events that took place I managed to drift off. Comforted by the warming embrace of Estonia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hours before Russia came back to the room. He only allowed Estonia to exit. Saying I was in a "time out" until further notice. It has been two days since that happened. I have not been permitted to leave the room and only see Estonia for Brief minutes when he gives me food. After the two days were up Russia let me out and ordered me to continue with my regular duties. I nodded feeling weak but thankful to be let out of the room.

I ran down stairs to begin dusting when I saw. Lithuania, in the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. He looked like hell. He had bruises on his neck and face intermingles with cuts that were only beginning to heal. I approached him carefully my eyes down cast. "Li-Lithuania?" I asked softly he looked up but something was different. "A-are you ok?"

"Fine Latvia. You should get to work."

"But-"

"Now."

I was taken back by his harsh tone but I didn't let up. "What did he do to you?"

"Enough Lat."

"No! Why won't you talk to me? I thought you loved me."

"Yeah well I don't. you should just forget that anything ever happened and move on with your life." He said it so bluntly without even looking up from his cooking. I backed away tears stinging my eyes.

"O-ok" I sniffed. "I-if that's what you want then fine!" I ran out of the kitchen to the tool shed. Cuddled into the corner I cried myself to sleep for the hundredth time that week. He did love me. I knew it. Russia did something, something bad. He changed him he took my Lithuania and left an empty shell. I spent the majority of the day sitting there thinking and crying in _our_ shed.

Thinking, yeah, I should really stop doing that.

**I'm actually proud of this story, cuz they usually aren't anywhere near this long. If you all want more I can write more just tell me I love reviews and I ALWAYS, ALWAYS reply. Thanks! **


End file.
